Talk:"You Move Like a Dwarf!"
lulz? -Shinoda 13:43, 13 August 2007 (CDT) It's a real Dwarf title track skill from EOTN, but people keep on making these junk pages for them instead of something real. I think it's a shout that cripples and KDs a target, or something. I dunno, more info is on the official wiki. 13:53, 13 August 2007 (CDT) fixed -Kamiawolf 14:42, 13 August 2007 (CDT) gw hates dwarves ~.~ "A Troll, a Tengu and a Dwarf walk into a bar..." "No wait, only the Troll and the Tengu do, the Dwarf walks UNDER the bar!!" "Why can't you borrow money from a Dwarf?" "Because they're always a little short. HA HA HA HA HA! Get it? DWARVES are SHORT! and now this :S 84.146.184.241 The first one is actually pro-Dwarf. The Troll and Tengu hit the bar sticking out while the dwarf uses his superior height to effortlessly evade said bar. ~Ranger :Make it 5 e and it's sexy for wars/dervs...— [[User:Cheese Slaya|'Cheese Slaya']] (Talk) 16:40, 16 August 2007 (CDT) ::Hmm, isn't there a Paragon chant thing that reduces the cost of the next Shout by X Energy. Would work well for this skill if a War or Derv is running it. (T/ ) 22:18, 20 August 2007 (CDT) ::It's a nonelite, unconditional, ranged knockdown with no drawback. That makes it cheap at ANY energy - with the damage and condition being an added bonus. Draxynnic 22:27, 5 September 2007 (CDT) Lol! Über-shout for assassins anyone? Theres so much that can be chained to cripple and knockdown *drool*--62.158.75.136 17:07, 20 August 2007 (CDT) This-->Trampling Ox-->Falling Spider-->TF? -- [[User:frvwfr2|'frvwfr2']] (T/ /RFA) 22:24, 20 August 2007 (CDT) This skill is awesome --Blue.rellik 00:02, 21 August 2007 (CDT) :Indeed, this is an incredibly powerful skill. A ranged, no-activation KD and cripple that can't miss or be blocked, it was instrumental in my defeat of Magni the Bison. Arshay Duskbrow 22:23, 24 August 2007 (CDT) ::I SO want to take this with me on a run in The Deep. How much fun would it be to insult kanaxai instead of shoving him?76.175.146.10 11:07, 27 August 2007 (CDT) This skill is racist :( 69.235.213.207 02:52, 29 August 2007 (CDT) Correction. Specist. Think of it of racism about different species. Flechette 04:49, 29 August 2007 (CDT) :This doesn't seem to get any benefit from Expertise. Can anyone confirm that? --TheBonefish 09:39, 31 August 2007 (CDT) ::Why would it? --Gimmethegepgun 09:48, 31 August 2007 (CDT) This will make Awe and Bestial Mauling much more easier to use in PvE to daze spell casters. Born to Mes 21:30, 4 September 2007 (CDT) I dont see how this "insult" would possibley work on Stone Summit-- Player : You move like a Dwarf! -- Stone Summit : Uhm yea , i know. -- That just triggered to me when i was fighting in the Heart of the Shiverpeaks. :P - Oremir 21:22, 20 September 2007 (CDT) Idea Maybe use YMLaD->falling spider->trampling ox->falling lotus->twisting fangs? --Gimmethegepgun 19:49, 3 September 2007 (CDT) :->Moebius Strike->Jungle Strike after they get up for more +damage and start the combo over. (T/ ) 19:51, 3 September 2007 (CDT) ::Jungle Strike is an off-hand that requires a lead... Entropy, you should know these things! I'd prefer Blades of Steel over Twisting Fangs though, since I'd probably be bringing a derv hero with Wearying Strike. --Kale Ironfist 19:58, 3 September 2007 (CDT) :::I blame Nika then. She uses it without a Lead sometimes >.> (T/ ) 19:59, 3 September 2007 (CDT) ::::You sure she hasn't tagged them with Jagged Strike? --Kale Ironfist 20:04, 3 September 2007 (CDT) :::::They would be Bleeding and I would hear the sound effect, as well as watching the somersault...I can't vouch for this with a screenshot, and I could not tell you when or where I saw it either. Was a long time ago. And you can also probably tell, I never use JS on my Sin. >.> (T/ ) 20:07, 3 September 2007 (CDT) + Stonefist? Can any warriors check to see if Stonefist insignia boosts it to 2 seconds? 2 second shout knockdown would be freaking awesome. --Nunix 17:40, 5 September 2007 (CDT) :all knockdowns are 2 seconds unless stated otherwise. stonefists would boost it to 3 seconds. :: D'oh, for some reason I thought the skill text said specifically 1 second. May be thinking of something else. Well.. then even better. ;P --Nunix 23:12, 5 September 2007 (CDT) With "On your knees!" "You move like a Dwarf!" + "On your knees!" + Ranger Stances = New Stance Tank build? :More like fastest talker ever The Gates Assassin 03:49, 2 December 2007 (UTC) ::I thought of this ages ago, as a variant of the Devastating Hammer+On Your Knees+Lightning Reflexes "Lightning Hammer" build. Use LR with it for continuous IAS as well as 75% block. It works great for a thumping build, as long as you use Ferocious Strike to maintain energy. Only thing is you have to be careful because if your target is low on health, the damage will end up killing them and you'll miss your chance to renew stances. Also, if you use it at the wrong time you have to wait the recharge out, and 10 seconds at melee range without stance protection is a long time. :P Arshay Duskbrow 12:58, 2 December 2007 (UTC) The icon!! HAHAHA —[[User:ShadyGuy|'S'''hadyGuy]] 14:37, 20 September 2007 (CDT) Trivia Maybe a reference to sword fighting in Monkey Island 1 - "You fight like a cow!"? :That seems like a stretch. (T/ ) 09:45, 16 October 2007 (UTC) Notes It's the fasted casting interupt? I don't think I know of anyothers that are faster than instant. and btw I love killing people with this lol, YOU MOVE LIKE A DWARF! *dies*--96.233.54.238 14:37, 24 October 2007 (UTC) :I agree with the above --Blue.rellik 12:27, 2 November 2007 (UTC) ::Btw 96.233.54.238 is me and I added it in the article. --The Gates Assassin 00:16, 8 November 2007 (UTC) Bug My brother got this skill with a charracter that has no rank in Norn, so when he read it, where it said target foe takes 30 dmg, it said target foe takes 20 dmg and... crippled... 5 seconds. So, only the dmg is messed up.--19px‎[[User:Fire Tock|'Fire']][[User talk:Fire Tock|'Tock']] 14:15, 15 January 2008 (UTC) Hmm... '"Assuming the foe can be knocked down, this is the fastest activating interrupt in the game since it is instant and can be used during any other action."' This is not true. I have been using this skill from time to time and i have noticed that the KD comes 1/2 second after you use the skill, not instantly. Might be due to a minor lag. --Arthas 20:13, 3 February 2008 (UTC) :It's lag. Keep in mind, it is a shout, so not only is it instant, but it also has no aftercast.-- The Gates Assassin 18:49, 17 March 2008 (UTC) ::And can be used while moving in some direction for whatever reason, or in the middle of casting something (maybe something that could take advantage of it, like Ash Blast) --Gimmethegepgun 18:53, 17 March 2008 (UTC) This has to be (almost) the most used shout... Whenever I enter a group, there always at least 1 or 2 people who have this shout... --'Jorre22225' 14:49, June 21, 2010 (UTC) :Gee, I wonder why... :P Huge damage and an instant KD at a large range, and the recharge is fairly low (for its effect, extremely low). --- -- ( ) (talk) 15:11, June 21, 2010 (UTC) ::It's just too awesome. Also, calling for discordway -> prolly one of the best condition inflicters there is for that.-- [[User:El_Nazgir|'El_Nazgir''']] 15:40, June 21, 2010 (UTC)